


Unfamiliar Sheep

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: He grabs onto the stranger’s shoulder, causing the man to notice him for the first time.“We gotta get the fuck out of here.”Gavin has a very strange dream. Well, it’s more like a nightmare.





	Unfamiliar Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Ultrakinda-love was talking about a dream soulmates au, and I couldn’t help writing it :3c hope you enjoy!

Opening his eyes, Gavin finds himself in an unfamiliar car.

The dashboard is well worn, matching the rest of the older car, and a key chain of some kind of grumpy-looking cartoon character is hanging from the rear view mirror.

Out the windshield, flurries of snow whiz past, making the landscape surrounding him indiscernible.

Slowly, and surprisingly calmly, he inspects the rest of his surroundings.

To his left is a stranger with slightly graying hair, hands gripping the steering wheel like his life depends on it.

In the back seat, a little boy is strapped in, gazing out the window. He looks tired, head lolling to the side occasionally.

Neither of them seem to notice Gavin.

“Daddy?”

The worried tone of the boy’s voice catches Gavin’s attention. He’s looking up towards the driver - his dad.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s okay, son,” the man says, clearly attempting to keep a calm facade. However, his voice shakes as he whispers the next words to himself. _“Fuck,_ I can’t- why can’t I stop this car?”

“Daddy?”

The car slides on the ice, the driver desperately attempting to stop what’s happening. Gavin can’t do anything, seemingly stuck in the passenger seat.

“Please!” The boy cries. “I wanna live! Please don’t let me die, Daddy!”

The dad wipes at his eyes, brushing away freshly fallen tears.

“I’m tryin’, Cole. _I’m sorry.”_

Outside, the scene changes suddenly. The car is flipping over in slow motion, their bodies floating with the momentum.

“I shouldn’t have let you take him out that day,” a woman’s voice says, the source no where to be seen.

After being a silent bystander in the situation, Gavin finally pushes himself into motion. He grabs onto the stranger’s shoulder, causing the man to notice him for the first time.

“We gotta get the fuck out of here.”

The man furrows his brows, mouth opening and closing as he tries to find something to say.

He looks back at Cole, the kid stuck in slow motion like the rest of the car.

“I can’t...”

“I’m sorry. You can’t save him.”

“But what if-“

Gavin leans closer, and the man’s eyes look at him once again, deep and sad oceans that threaten to pull Gavin into their depths.

“There’s nothing else you can do for him. We have to go, or we’re  _all_  gonna die.”

He grips the stranger’s shoulder tighter. For a long moment, there is silence.

A quiet, defeated “Okay,” comes as his reply.

Gavin unbuckles his seatbelt, the driver following suit. He opens the passenger side door, beneath them a vast prairie of snow.

He looks back to the man, holding out his hand.

“Trust me.”

With only slight hesitation, the guy takes his hand, and they jump.

Their hands slip from each other’s grasp, and Gavin reaches out, a desperate shout on the tip of his tongue.

The impact of the cold snow jolts Gavin awake. Before he’s even fully aware, a name tumbles from his mouth.

“Hank!”

Gavin is shaking, feeling tears running down the sides of his face. He doesn’t know what the fuck that dream was. It felt more like he was sitting in on someone else’s nightmare.

And that name. Where in the hell did that come from?

Running his hands over his face, Gavin lets out a bone-deep sigh. His limbs are lead, but his mind couldn’t be more awake, wild with wondering about what the fuck that was.

Well, it’s no use lying awake and thinking about unanswerable shit at... Gavin checks the time. 3:14 in the morning.

He rolls over, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep, just hoping that no more dreams plague him tonight.


End file.
